The Trigger of Memories: Don't Forget Me!
by Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: Aichi had decided to restore Kourin's memories and he get a chance for that but the mission is more difficult than he expected... A sequel to "Someday We Will Meet Again"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody who are reading this! Some time after I had finished my fanfiction Someday We Will Meet Again, I got inspiration to write a sequel :D ! So here it is, the first chapter of the sequel! I hope that this story turns out as good as the previous story.**

* * *

 **The Trigger of Memories: Don't Forget Me!**

Chapter 1

" _If she really means something to you... Then do something and don't just sit still worrying what would happen. Nothing will change if you don't do anything!_ "

"Aichi!"

Aichi Sendou woke up from his thoughts when he heard somebody calling his name. Aichi's friends, Naoki Ishida and Shingo Komoi, stared at him.

It was late summer and boys were on their way to the Card Capital and during their walking Aichi had started to think about a certain somebody...

"Hey, are you alright?" Naoki asked.

"Sorry! I was just in my thoughts," Aichi explained.

"Are you sure that you are alright, Sendou?" Shingo asked with worried look: "If you aren't feeling well, then we can go to the Card Capital later."

"Everything is alright," Aichi answered with smile.

"Well, if you say so..." Naoki said unsurely when the trio continued their walking.

* * *

"Good afternoon!" Aichi said when he entered in the Card Capital Naoki and Shingo after him.

"Good afternoon Aichi, Ishida and Komoi," Misaki said from behind the counter. Nowadays Misaki and Miwa worked in the shop only during the summer because of their university studies. Sub-Manager, who was sleeping on the counter, woke up and meowed.

Aichi looked around. Miwa was wiping tables with a wet cloth. Izaki was sitting at one of the shop's table modifying his deck. A group of elementary school aged children were playing Vanguard.

"Looks like Kai and Kamui aren't here," Aichi stated to Misaki.

"No, they aren't. Kamui is playing in the cardshop Handsome again for a change," Misaki explained.

"And Kai is visiting his uncle and aunt. He told me that he will return in a few days," Miwa told while he squeezed the cloth dry.

"I see," Aichi said. He and Naoki sat at one of the shop's tables and took up their decks. Shingo went to the counter to buy some new booster sets.

Aichi and Naoki placed their first Vanguards on the play mat and started shuffle their decks.

"Naoki," Aichi said: "I have thought little bit."

Naoki rose his gaze: "Thought about what?"

"Kokoro," Aichi answered.

"Kokoro? That girl you met... three weeks ago?" Naoki asked.

"Yes," Aichi said seriously while shuffling his deck: "Lately I have thought of her and that what she said when we met. And I have made my decision. It's finally a time for me to fulfill the promise I made and restore the friendship between me and Kourin."

"So you are finally going to try make Kourin's memories return," Naoki said with serious tone.

Aichi nodded and continued: "It's not going to be easy but I must try. There must be a way make Kourin's memories return."

Naoki stared at Aichi for a moment while Aichi drew five cards from his deck. Naoki drew cards as well and then said: "I understand. But remember that you aren't alone in this situation. Me and Misaki will help you as well as we can and surely Kai, Kamui and Miwa help as well. Kourin is our friend too."

When he said this, Naoki thought back their shared experience in the Miyaji Academy's Cardfight! Vanguard club and in the moon.

"Thank you, Naoki," Aichi said with smile.

Aichi and Naoki were just going to start the game when suddenly the shop's sliding door moved aside and Morikawa rushed in the shop.

"Have you heard about that?!" Morikawa asked with loud voice.

Everybody in the shop stared questioningly at Morikawa.

"Have we heard about what, Morikawa?" Aichi asked with confused look.

"Haven't you really heard about that?!" Morikawa shouted to Aichi and slammed his hands on the table: "How can you be so unconcerned when the period we know is going to end so suddenly?!"

"Be quiet in the shop!" Misaki snapped.

Deep silence fell in the shop when everybody stared at Misaki with fearful look.

"Sorry," Morikawa muttered.

"So, what was you talking about 'a sudden end of the period we know'?" asked Izaki who had come to Aichi and Naoki's table when Morikawa had arrived: "Is there an accident or something?"

"Something? Yes, something had happened," Morikawa said cryptically.

Aichi, Naoki and Izaki glanced at each others and then they stared again with confused look at Morikawa until he finally told: "Ultra Rare is going to quit."

"What?" Aichi asked with surprised look.

Naoki, Misaki, Miwa, Shingo and Izaki stared at Morikawa with surprised look as well.

"Hey, are you serious?" Naoki asked.

"Yes, I'm!" Morikawa informed: "It was reported on television!"

"He is right," Misaki said a moment later after she had tapped on the computer's keyboard: "It's reported on the Internet as well."

Everybody stared at Misaki who turned the screen of the counter's computer for others to see. On the screen was Ultra Rare's official web site with big, red letters: **ULTRA RARE IS GOING TO QUIT!**

Under the title, there was a web video that Misaki clicked with computer's mouse in order to get the video to start.

Suiko, Kourin and Rekka appeared in the video, all three of them wearing black clothes.

"We have bad news," Suiko informed with serious tone: "We have decided that Ultra Rare, the constellation of the idol world, has finally reached it's time to fade away. We have made happy and supported all players of Vanguard for years but now it's time to us to head toward our own futures."

"But don't despair yet," Kourin said with sad smile.

"Kourin, my darling!" Morikawa shouted with teary eyes: "She is beautiful even when she is sad!"

Aichi stared at Kourin in the video. Of course Kourin was beautiful with her black top and skirt but somehow Aichi felt that her sad face wasn't genuine. She must have practice that look for the video. But Aichi hadn't forgotten girl's genuinely sad expression when they said goodbye to each others in the moon...

"Beacuse we are going to organize a farewell concert before we quit," Kourin informed.

"The concert will include fan meetings, playing Vanguard and of course our performance," Rekka said and crossed her hands while giving a begging look to viewers: "So come to cheer us and help us make our last moments together memorable."

"Because this is..." Suiko said first and the idol trio shouted in unison: "Ultra Rare's Final Turn!"

"You will find the schedule of our concert on our official web site," Kourin told.

"For the purchase of tickets we have set up a web site. You can see the site's web address now at the bottom of the video," Rekka said and while pointing at the address at the bottom of the video: "But hurry up because there are only a limited number of tickets!"

Suiko, Kourin and Rekka waved their hands in farewell before the video ended.

"I must get a ticket!" Morikawa shrieked: "I can't call myself as Kourin's Number One Fan if I don't take part in her farewell concert!"

Before anybody has time to react anyhow, Morikawa had already rushed out of the shop.

"There he go," Miwa stated with slight smile.

"Do you think that he will get a ticket before they are sold-out?" Izaki wondered aloud.

Aichi was in his thoughts. If Ultra Rare is going to quit performing in the Vanguard tournaments, it means that Aichi would lost his chance to meet Kourin again and make her memories return. He must act before it's too late.

Aichi must get a ticket to the farewell concert.

* * *

Later that day Aichi was sitting in front of his laptop in his room. He went through the web site that sold tickets for Ultra Rare's last concert and then clicked a link in order to buy a ticket, while Aichi prayed that there would still be chance. But then on the screen of the computer appeared a notice that Aichi had feared.

The concert was sold-out.

Aichi sighed with frustration and leaned backward in his chair.

"What should I do now?" Aichi thought to himself: "There must be an another way to meet her..."

While Aichi was thinking what he could do, his room's door was knocked and then the voice of Aichi's mother was heard: "Aichi. I'm coming in your room now."

"Come in," Aichi answered when he pressed the laptop's lid down.

Shizuka Sendou entered in her son's room.

"I almost forgot the whole thing but then I remembered it. Somebody brought a letter for you today when you was out with your friends," Aichi's mother said and gave the letter to him. Aichi took the letter in his hand and studied it.

The envelope of the letter was simple and white without any decorations. Back of the envelope was written with a ink pen _Aichi Sendou_.

"Could it be a love letter?" Aichi's mother asked eagerly: "It would be wonderful if you would finally meet a lovely girl with whom you would share your future."

Aichi's face became red with embarrassment and he said: "Mom! I'm still in high school!"

"I know but I'm little bit worried about your future because you are so timid," his mother explained: "You are already senior and you still don't have a girlfriend. I thought that girls too like playing Vanguard because Emi is playing it, so I thought that maybe you had met a nice girl in your club. You don't have problems in the school, do you?"

"No, mom. Everything is alright," Aichi informed.

"Well, I going to prepare the dinner now," Aichi's mother said and went to the door of Aichi's room. But at the door she turned and said with smile: "But if it's a love letter, you can ask your father's advice for responding. He wrote lovely letters when we were young."

Aichi laughted with embarrassed look when his mother closed the door. Then he focused again to the letter.

"Strange... Not a postage stamp," Aichi thought to himself and opened the envelope.

Aichi took from the envelope a small piece of paper which was written with neat handwriting:

" _Use these but look out. From, somebody you can trust_ "

Aichi read the letter again couple of times. The message was short but it was enough to make Aichi worried. Who was this person who claimed that Aichi can trust him or her when there were isn't even a name of the sender in the letter. And from what the sender tried to warn Aichi?

Aichi placed the letter on the table, studied the contents of the envelope again and took from there...

Four tickets to Ultra Rare's farewell concert!

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Alright, this was the first chapter. Publishing the second chapter will take some time but I will try work with it as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trigger of Memories: Don't Forget Me!**

Chapter 2

A white bus stopped in the hotel's parking lot where were parked other busses and cars sent by televisio channels and newspapers. The door of the just arrived bus opened and people stepped out, among of them Aichi, Misaki and Naoki with their luggages.

"So this is where the farewell concert of the Ultra Rare is being held," Naoki stated while watching around him.

The hotel was big, multi-storey and white building in the countryside and in the hotel's front yard were some white garden canopies. There was a thick forest behind of the hotel.

The most striking thing was a stage that was set up next to the hotel. There were people preparing the concert.

"Thank you Misaki and Naoki for helping me," Aichi said with smile.

"I'm happy that you asked me and Ishida come with you-" Misaki said before a loud shout was heard at the door of the bus.

"KOURIN, MY DARLING! I'M HERE!"

"-but of all our friends, why did you ask him?" Misaki asked with as restrained voice as possible while glaring at cheerleader-outfit wearing Morikawa.

"Morikawa is a fan of Ultra Rare and he would become angry if I hadn't ask him," Aichi explained with slightly embarrassed smile but then he added with more serious tone: "But he was with me when I met Kourin first time. I'm sure that Morikawa too has a special place in Kourin's memories."

"If you say so," Naoki said a little bit unsurely but then he said: "By the way, were Kai and Kamui alright with the fact that you didn't ask them come with you?"

"Well, they said that it's alright," Aichi said while remembering what had happened the day after that day he had got the tickets...

 _[flashback]_

 _A loud shout was heard from the inside of the Card Capital. Morikawa sang loudly and danced in the shop while holding a ticket to Ultra Rare's farewell concert that he had got from Aichi which is why he ignored even Misaki who had told him be quiet three times already._

 _While others in the shop gave amused or annoyed looks to very happy Morikawa, Aichi said to Kamui: "I'm sorry for not giving a ticket to you too."_

" _It's alright, brother Aichi," Kamui answered with smile: "Although I would like help you, I think it's better that I stay here and take care for Miss Emi."_

 _Aichi nodded with smile. Then he went to the table which Kai was sitting at._

" _Kai. I'm sorry-" Aichi started carefully._

" _Why are you apologizing?" Kai asked when he turned to face Aichi._

" _Because I gave tickets to Misaki, Naoki and Morikawa but not you although you are my friend as well," Aichi explained._

" _You did right choice," Kai stated calmly: "Tokura and Ishida had better relationship with Kourin and for this reason they have better chances to help you return Kourin's memories than I have. I know that you can together return her memories."_

" _Yeah," Aichi admitted with sympathetic smile when Misaki slammed Morikawa's head with broom in order to make him be finally quiet._

 _[flashback ends]_

"There they comes!"

When they heard the shout, Aichi, Misaki and Naoki turned in the direction of the shout just then when people – Morikawa among them – rushed toward the white limousine that was just parked in front of the hotel's front door.

Suddenly a group of men and women wearing dark suits and sunglasses stepped out of the hotel's front door and took a stand in a line, making a fan-free route to the hotel.

Aichi, Naoki and Misaki managed barely squeeze themselves through the crowd and got themselves in the front row in which case their only visual barrier was the line of guards.

"Wow! They even have bodyguards," Naoki said with surprised tone.

"Well, this is their farewell concert. It's only natural that they want everything goes without problems," Misaki stated.

Then the door of the limousine opened and Suiko, Rekka and Kourin wearing their usual white clothes stepped out.

People voiced their admiration ear-hurting loudly and cameras flashed when photographers took pictures from the idol trio who smiled and waved to their fans.

"Kourin! Look here!" Morikawa yelled while holding a sign which read " _I love Kourin even after a hundred years!_ "

Aichi stared at Kourin with serious look and thought to himself: "Kourin... I swear that I will return your memories soon."

* * *

Kourin smiled and waved while walking with Suiko and Rekka toward the hotel's front door when suddenly something caught her eyes. Something blue. Kourin turned her gaze and then she noticed him!

"Aichi Sendou?!" Kourin thought to herself with surprised look when she noticed the boy in the crowd: "W-what is he doing here? This isn't any kind of tournament! Or could he be a fan after all...? No. It can't be. It feels... somehow impossible. I would know if he would be a member of our fan club-"

"Kourin? What are looking at?"

Kourin woke up from her thoughts and after she had turned around, she noticed that Rekka was staring at her with curious look.

"It's nothing," Kourin snapped and walked with restraint past her younger sister.

Rekka stared at Kourin with look of suspicion for a moment and then she turned her gaze in the direction where she had seen Kourin staring. Just then Rekka noticed Aichi.

"Well, well. Looks like Aichi Sendou himself is paying respect to our concert with his presence. I didn't know that he is our fan," Rekka thought to herself while watching the boy from the corner of hers eyes. Then small, sly smile appeared on hers face: "He looks quite bland and he isn't from enough wealthy family to my taste but he has got lot of publicity for winning many tournaments. Maybe I would have little bit fun with him while I get some more publicity to myself since Ultra Rare will quit soon."

Satisfied with her thoughts, Rekka followed Suiko and Kourin inside the hotel.

The crowd must wait outside of the hotel for some time until a group of concert's employees came to distribute schedules of the event and after it Aichi and others were allowed to enter in the hotel.

* * *

After taking their luggages in their hotel rooms, Aichi, Naoki and Misaki went to hotel's hall where Ultra Rare's signature event was scheduled.

The hall was full of people. In addition there were tables where Ultra Rare would sign autographs and outlets that were selling Ultra Rare fan products.

"What we will do next?" Misaki asked from Aichi when they were watching around.

"Well, first of all, we should meet Kourin," Aichi said: "Then I thought that I would ask her battle with me."

"Do you see Kourin anywhere, by the way?" Naoki asked from other two.

Aichi and Misaki studied the hall but they didn't see blond haired idol anywhere in the hall.

"I think we should wander and watch around," Aichi suggested.

"Good idea," Naoki said and Misaki nodded as agreement. After this all three of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Aichi was walking in the hall while searching Kourin with his gaze.

"Looks like she isn't here yet," Aichi thought to himself: "Maybe I should return back to Misaki and Naoki and wait..."

"Good afternoon!"

Aichi stopped and noticed smiling Rekka standing in front of him.

"Oh, good afternoon," Aichi answered politely.

"Are you searching somebody, Aichi Sendou?" Rekka asked with a tilt of her head.

"Actually yes," Aichi told, feeling himself making progress: "I would like meet Kourin. Do you know has she come here yet?"

Rekka stared at Aichi for a moment with surprised look but then she smiled again and answered: "Kourin is a little bit late today. And, to be honest, she doesn't feel comfortable in the crowd, so I doubt that she will spend much of her time in this hall."

"I see..." Aichi said, remembering how annoyed Kourin was when she was surrounded by her fans when Kourin had attended in the Miyaji Academy.

"Unfortunately," Rekka said with innocent look and shrugged. But then she wrapped her arms around Aichi's arm and said with smile: "But if you are bored, I can keep you company."

"Eeh?" Aichi asked with embarrassed look when suddenly people in the hall became excited and they moved toward the hall's door. Aichi turned and noticed that Kourin had arrived in the hall.

"I must go now. Excuse me," Aichi said while removing his arm from Rekka's hands. He bowed his head quickly to Rekka before he went toward the hall's door.

Rekka stood there, staring after the boy for a moment before she went to autograph tables while tossing her head and thought: "Hmmm... He didn't fall my charm. He is either very shy or very stupid. Well, we'll see how long he can maintain that attitude."

* * *

Kourin walked toward the autograph tables while three bodyguards held her fans some distance away from the idol. Aichi was studying the situation from distance.

"Aichi," was heard when somebody grabbed his shoulder. Aichi turned and noticed Naoki and Misaki standing behind of him.

"She came. What next?" Naoki asked when he removed his hand from Aichi's shoulder and nodded his head toward Kourin who sat at the autograph tables with Suiko and Rekka.

"I thought that I would go to the signing line and when my turn would come, I will ask her battle with me," Aichi explained.

"Sounds easy," Naoki stated.

"I don't think that it's that easy-" Misaki said just when people in the hall started to rush around. The trio was that much surprised by this sudden action that they only stood there. When the situation finally calmed down, Aichi, Naoki and Misaki noticed that everybody else had gone in line to get autographs.

Aichi studied the line leading to Kourin and his posture slumped a little bit when he noticed how long it was.

"Looks like it will take longer than we thought," Misaki said with sigh.

Aichi sighed as well and said: "Nothing else will help now. We must wait in line."

But just when Aichi was going to Kourin's line, a shout was heard: "Aichi Sendou!"

Aichi, Naoki and Misaki turned into the direction of the shout and noticed an angry looking boy wearing a Ultra Rare-fan shirt with Rekka's face printed on it.

"Uummm... Yes?" Aichi asked.

The boy walked right in front of Aichi and said with threatening tone: "How dared you treat Rekka so heartlessly?! Do you think that because you are famous you can treat others however you want?!"

"What?" Aichi asked with very confused look.

The boy rose his deck in front of Aichi's face and informed loudly: "Nobody treat Rekka like rubbish! I challenge you and when I win, I will force you apologize to Rekka!"

Before Aichi had time to answer, they heard another shout: "Stop!"

They turned and noticed another boy who was wearing a headband with text "I love Rekka!"

"I will battle with Sendou in order to defend Rekka's honor!" headband wearing boy shouted and rose his own deck.

"I was first! Wait your turn!" the first boy snapped.

"I will defend Rekka, too!" the third boy next to them shouted.

Aichi followed the situation with baffled expression when even more people in the hall informed that they will challenge Aichi "in order to defend Rekka's honor and make Aichi pay for his impudence".

"Are these guys still reversed by Rekka?" Naoki asked quietly from Aichi.

* * *

Later that evening Aichi was laying in the bed while sighing heavily in the hotel room which he shared with Naoki and Morikawa.

Naoki and Misaki, who shared an another hotel room with a couple of unknown girls, were sitting in the boy's room. Morikawa was at the meeting of Kourin's fan club.

"That didn't go according to plan," stated Naoki who sat on his bed.

"Yeah," sighed Misaki who was sitting on a chair: "There were so many challengers that the signature event was over already before Aichi managed to defeat all of them."

"Well, what will we do now?" Naoki asked from Aichi who had sat up on his bed.

"I don't know yet," Aichi said with serious look: "I think that we should wait until tomorrow and make a new plan then."

"We should think something as well," Misaki said to Naoki: "We come here with Aichi in order to help him restore Kourin's memories, so we two should do something for that as well."

"Of course," Naoki informed: "We can't just sit here and let Aichi do all works!"

Aichi listened his friends talking and smiled to them: "Thank you, Naoki and Misaki."

Just then they heard a rustle.

All three of them turned to direction of the hotel room's door from where they had heard rustling and they noticed a white letter on the floor. Misaki went to the door and picked up the letter.

Misaki turned the letter in her hands and then she turned to face Aichi and Naoki: "It has your name on it, Aichi."

Aichi took with confused look the letter from Misaki's hand and opened it. In the envelope was a pink book paper that Aichi folded open. The letter said:

" _My dear knight of Vanguard,_

 _I have admired you long time from afar but I can't hide my feelings anymore. That's why I want show you my feelings in the passionate battle between you and me. We will meet on the farthest garden canopy on the left side of the hotel._

 _With love,_

 _your princess of Vanguard_ "

"And now this," Naoki sighed after he had read the letter over Aichi's shoulder: "Like we don't have already hands full of work."

"What are you going to do with this?" Misaki asked from Aichi while she pinched Naoki's ear for that reason that Naoki had read the letter meant to Aichi without permission, making Naoki wince in pain.

Aichi thought for a moment. When Misaki released her grip from Naoki's ear, Aichi said suddenly: "I think I got an idea."

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Sorry for updating taking so long. I have been busy with school works, suffered from both writing blog and laziness and have my imagination focused on other animes, mangas and games.**

 **But I swear that if I don't manage finish this fanfiction by the end of August, I will change my author name into _Ciradel the ClichéWriter_ and put a sloth in my profile picture!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Trigger of Memories: Don't Forget Me!**

Chapter 3

When Kourin entered in the bed room of Ultra Rare's hotel room, she noticed Rekka sitting in front of the mirror and make-up herself.

"Where are you going to?" Kourin asked with frown.

"I have meeting," Rekka informed while putting some lip gloss to her lips.

"With who?" Kourin asked with suspicious tone while putting her hands on her hips.

Rekka sneered before she answered: "It's a secret."

"I'm serious!" Kourin snapped: "This is our last concert and I don't want end it with any scandals!"

"Don't become hysterical. It's nothing serious," Rekka said with bored tone while putting her makeups back in the makeup kit and smoothed over a hem of her pink frilly dress.

"Rekka!" Kourin exclaimed with annoyed tone when her younger sister grabbed her purse and went to the door of the bed room.

"I'm not going to make any scandals. I'm just going to have some fun because this is our last concert," Rekka informed with shrug and then she smirked to Kourin: "But of course a boring person like can't understand it."

"You-!" Kourin snapped just when Rekka left the bed room. Soon she heard that the door of their hotel room was opened and closed quickly.

Kourin stood there for a moment. Then she sighed and sat down on the bed.

"And here was I hoping that everything would go smoothly without problems," Kourin muttered to herself.

Suddenly Kourin's mobile phone informed with tone that she has got a new message.

Kourin took hers mobile phone in her hand and read the message:

" _Dear Kourin, I have wanted to meet you long time and I'm hoping that you would give me a chance to battle with you. If you agree to meeting, come tonight to the hotel's backyard. Sincerely, Aichi Sendou_ "

Kourin stared the message. How did Aichi Sendou know her phone number? It was a secret! And why he wanted to meet Kourin? Was Sendou planning something?

Kourin still stared the message with uncertain look. What should she do? Should she remove the message or tell to guards about it? Or...?

* * *

Rekka was sitting on the bench of the garden canopy and checked with her pocket mirror that her makeup was perfect. Rekka's deck was already placed on the canopy's fighting table.

Rekka studied her reflection for a moment and then closed it satisfied look: "Perfect. If Sendou doesn't fall my charm tonight, then he must have a terrible taste of women."

Suddenly Rekka heard running steps which headed toward the garden canopy.

"Ah, it's show time," Rekka thought to herself while putting her pocket mirror back into her purse. She had just turned to face the person who had arrived when-

"Kourin, my princess! Your knight has arrived!" Morikawa shouted when he stepped in the garden canopy.

Silence fell in the garden canopy.

Rekka and Morikawa stared at each others speechlessly until Rekka opened her mouth: "Who are you?!"

"W-what? Where is Kourin?!" Morikawa demanded from Rekka while looking around.

Rekka sighed. She understood immediately who was this guy. He was a fan of Kourin who usually yelled at the top of his lungs from the audience that he loved Kourin when Ultra Rare was performing.

"What are you doing here?" Rekka asked with annoyed tone while crossing her arms.

Morikawa straightened his back and answered with dramatic tone: "I came here because Kourin sent me this love-filled letter and she demanded to meet me so she could confess her feelings towards me. Here is the evidence!"

Morikawa took a pink book paper from his pocket with confident look and handed it to Rekka.

Rekka took the paper in her hand with suspicious look and read it. After reading the letter, she rose her eyes from the paper, took a deep breath and shouted: "IDIOT! This isn't from Kourin! And this isn't meant to you at all!"

"W-what?" Morikawa asked with confused look.

"I wrote this!" Rekka informed while waving the paper in her hand and shouted with frustrated tone: "And this letter wasn't to you but to another person! And now you have spoiled everything!"

"What?! Are you blaming me?! It was you who didn't write to whom the letter was meant!" Morikawa shouted with offended tone while Rekka swung her purse on her shoulder and she was just going to pick her deck when Morikawa added: "Seriously, you are so childish. You are wasting time of the top players like me and blame me for nothing. Kourin is so different compared to you. She is so charming and elegant. But it isn't any wonder, you are just a brat."

Rekka's hand stopped on her deck. Then she said very quietly, her bangs covering her eyes: "Excuse me. I think I misheard you. What did you call me?"

Morikawa, who wasn't good in reading his surroundings, answered without hestitation: "I called you a brat. You are so immature and-"

Before he managed to say anything else, Rekka slammed her hands on the fighting table and she shouted with furious eyes: "How dare you?! I'm Rekka of the Ultra Rare! I don't need listen something like that from somebody loser who has never participated in any tournaments!"

"Hey, hold on a moment!" Morikawa shouted with offended look: "I'm the best player of Vanguard! I'm just not ever invited in the tournaments because I'm so strong that others would never has any chance against me!"

"Oh, really?" Rekka said with faked surprise after which she said with cruel smirk: "If you are so great, then how about showing me how great you are by battling with me?"

"But of course," Morikawa informed while puffing out his chest, mistaking that Rekka's faked surprised look was sincere and took his deck out of his pocket: "After I had won, you can become my new student."

"We'll see," Rekka thought bitterly to herself while both of them started to shuffle their decks.

* * *

Misaki and Naoki were standing in the hotel's backyard to see if Kourin would come to the proposed meeting.

"Do you think that she will come?" Naoki asked from Misaki.

"Honestly, I don't know," Misaki admitted with serious look: "She may not come or she will send her bodyguards to assault us. Nevertheless, let's try keep up with our plan."

 _[flashback]_

 _Naoki and Misaki were patiently waiting meanwhile Aichi checked something from Internet with his mobile phone._

 _Finally it looked like that Aichi found what he was searching because he smiled silghtly and said: "Good."_

" _What's good?" Naoki asked._

 _Aichi raised his eyes and said to Misaki and Naoki: "Alright. This is my plan: I will propose a meeting tonight to Kourin. According to the map in the Internet, there is a pond in the forest behind the hotel where we could meet and battle."_

" _I see. You are trying to make a similar situation like that time during our school's camping trip," Misaki said while remembering that night when reversed Kourin had challenged Aichi under the ancient tree._

" _It could work!" Naoki exclaimed but then he realized something and asked from Aichi: "But do you still have Kourin's number?"_

" _Not anymore," Aichi answered while shaking his head, which surprised Naoki, but then Aichi turned to face Misaki: "But if possible, could you Misaki remember Kourin's number?"_

 _Misaki looked surprised for seconds when she heard Aichi's question but then she smiled confidentally and nodded: "Yes, I remember it."_

" _Good," Aichi said and continued explaining his plan: "I was thinking that I would go ahead to the pond and prepare the fighting place. I would like you two to wait in the hotel's backyard and escort her to the pond if she comes to the meeting."_

" _Leave it to us!" Naoki exclaimed with enthusiastic tone._

 _But then Misaki noted with serious look to Aichi: "But what are you going to tell Morikawa? He isn't aware of our purpose. And what about the sender of that letter? Are you going to pretend that you didn't get the letter and leave the sender to wait you in vain?"_

 _Aichi glanced with guilty look at the pink book paper and white envelope on the table. He thought for a moment. Then he stood up and took the book paper from the table._

 _Aichi went to Morikawa's bed and placed the book paper on the pillow while he muttered with apologetic tone: "I'm sorry, Morikawa."_

 _[flashback ends]_

Just then the back door of the hotel opened. Misaki and Naoki flinched and turned their attention to the door.

Kourin stepped out of the door and closed the door carefully.

"She came," Naoki gasped.

Then Kourin noticed them and looked at them suspiciously.

"Kourin," Misaki said carefully when she and Naoki walked to Kourin.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kourin asked sharply.

"We are Aichi's friends," Misaki explained: "I'm Misaki and he is Naoki. Aichi asked us to escort you-"

"Escort where?!" Kourin demanded: "Where is Sendou?"

"Aichi wanted to meet you in the another place and he asked us to escort you there," Naoki explained while trying to reassure Kourin.

"Really? Why should I trust you?" Kourin asked while crossing her arms: "I don't even know you."

That hurted. Misaki and Naoki knew that Kourin had forgotten them and the friendship between of them but when Kourin said with such a rude tone that she didn't know them, it felt like the opponent had got a double Critical trigger and their guarding wasn't enough.

However, Misaki pulled herself together and said to Kourin: "Kourin. We know that you don't know us and we understand why you are so suspicious when Aichi asked to meet you this late. We also aren't going to force you come with us but I swear that our purpose is harmless. Please, trust us just this time."

Kourin studied Misaki, who had bowed her head after what she had said, and thought to herself: "That girl... Misaki Tokura? She is Aichi's friend and teammate in the Q4, isn't she? Why does she wants so badly me to meet Aichi?"

Then Kourin noticed a black hairband wrapped around Misaki's wrist.

A black hairband?

Kourin's eyes widened slightly. That hairband felt... somehow familiar? Like it was reminding her for something... something important.

But it was just a hairband. How something like that would has anything important meaning?

"Kourin?"

Kourin flinched and she noticed that Misaki and Naoki were still waiting her decision.

Kourin straightened her back, stared them strictly and took a small device from her pocket which she showed to Misaki and Naoki.

"Do you know what is this?" Kourin asked strictly. Before neither of them managed to answer, Kourin informed: "This is a alarming tracker. If you or Sendou tries to do something, I only need press the button and my bodyguards get to know where am I. And then you are in trouble."

Misaki and Naoki stared at her for a moment until Naoki said with slight smile: "We understand. We will escort you to the meeting place where Aichi is waiting. Follow us."

Kourin looked still suspicious but then she put the tracker inside of her pocket and followed Misaki and Naoki into the forest.

"This may be a bad idea..." Kourin thought to herself: "But I want to know why Aichi evokes so strange feelings in me. Now it's my chance to solve it thoroughly."

* * *

Aichi was standing at the fighting table he had brought on the shore of the pond and read a message he had got from Naoki a short time ago.

The message said: " _Kourin came. We will escort her there. Wait for us._ "

Aichi nodded and put his mobile phone inside of his pocket. Then he placed his hand on the fighting table and looked at the pond while thinking: "Kourin. Just a little bit more time and I will return your memories. Wait a little bit longer, please."

Just then somebody else arrived there.

Aichi flinched and turned to face that somebody...

* * *

"Is it still a long way there?" Kourin demanded while following Misaki and Naoki: "I don't have all night to do this."

"Just a little bit more," Misaki answered with reassuring tone: "According to the map we are there soon."

The trio continued progressing through the forest until Misaki finally informed to others with smile: "Here we are."

Misaki, Naoki and Kourin stepped out of the forest to the clearing where Aichi would wait them. But what they saw shocked them.

Aichi was laying unconscious on the ground. His cards were scattered on the fighting table, some of them were dropped on the ground.

There were nobody else in addition to them.

"Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed with worried tone and ran to his friend, Misaki and Kourin following him.

* * *

"Aaahh!" Morikawa screamed while falling on his back when he got the sixth damage.

"Hah! Serves you right," Rekka said with smirk.

Morikawa stood up and demanded with loud voice: "One more time!"

"Again? I have already won you fifteen times in a row," Rekka said with bored expression while putting her hands behind of her head: "I don't want play with you anymore."

"This time I will win!" Morikawa shouted while slamming his hands on the table.

But then they heard sound of sirens. Rekka and Morikawa turned their attention towards the source of the sound and noticed that an ambulance has driven to the hotel's front yard.

* * *

Morikawa and Rekka ran to the hotel's front yard. A crowd of people were standing near of the ambulance and talked quietly among themselves.

"Hey! What had happened?" Rekka asked from a girl who was standing behind of the crowd.

The girl turned to face Rekka and explained with worried tone: "Somebody has hurt himself in the forest that is behind of the hotel. The ambulance is here to take him to the hospital."

"Who is so stupid that he would go to the forest at this hour?" Rekka wondered aloud.

Just then the crowd moved away from the ambulance when two paramedics came to the ambulance while carrying stretcher.

"Hey... Isn't that guy in the stretcher Aichi Sendou?" a boy in the crowd asked from his friend.

"Aichi?!" Morikawa explained with shocked tone when he saw that it indeed was Aichi in the stretcher.

When paramedics had got Aichi in the ambulance, one of them said to Naoki and Misaki, who had followed paramedics to the ambulance: "You two stay here."

"But...!" Naoki tried protest but the paramedic just closed the doors of the ambulance before Naoki managed to finish his protest.

"Hey! What happened to Aichi?" Morikawa, who had managed make his way through the crowd to Misaki and Naoki, demanded from Misaki when the ambulance left the hotel.

To Morikawa's surprise, Misaki, whose eyes were still following the ambulance disappearing into the distance, didn't snap like she always did but instead answered with worried tone: "We don't know..."

* * *

The next day Misaki and Naoki were visiting with Shin and Shingo in the hospital where Aichi had taken last night.

They walked in the hospital's corridor while studying numbers of hospital rooms until Misaki suddenly said: "It's this room."

"Okay then," Naoki said and knocked the door.

"Come in," was heard from the room.

After hearing this Naoki opened the door and they entered in the room.

The hospital room was a simple, light coloured room where were a bed, small table and a window.

Aichi was laying in the bed. He was awake and it seemed that he was feeling well. In addition to Aichi there were also Emi and Kai, who were sitting next to the Aichi's bed.

"Ishida. Tokura," Kai greeted them shortly with nod.

"Oh, Kai? You are here already?" Naoki stated with slightly surprised look.

"I have been here some time already," Kai explained calmly.

Shingo went to Aichi's bed and asked with worried look: "Sendou, are you alright? Are injured badly?"

"Thanks for asking, Shingo. I'm feeling well," Aichi answered with reassuring smile: "The doctor told my mother that I will possibly leave the hospital today."

"That's good to hear," Shin said with relieved tone. Others in the room looked relieved as well.

"And this is why you shouldn't be allowed to go alone to unfamiliar places," Emi said strictly to her older brother: "You was careless and ended in the hospital. Seriously, who goes in the forest late in the evening? What if you would have gone missing and we would never see you again?"

"I'm sorry..." Aichi said quietly.

"Speaking of the incident," Misaki said and took the deck out of her pocket and gave it to Aichi: "I collected cards of your deck. All of them are safe."

"My deck!" Aichi exclaimed when he took the deck in his hands and smiled to Misaki with grateful look: "Thank you Misaki."

Aichi went through his deck's cards until he get Blaster Blade as the topmost card. Aichi stopped and watched his avatar with smile.

Just then somebody knocked the door.

Everybody turned towards the door and Aichi said: "Come in."

The door opened and Kourin wearing her driving suit entered in the room with a small bouquet in her hands.

"Kourin!" Kai, Naoki and Misaki thought to themselves with surprised tone when they saw the idol.

"Good day," Kourin said calmly and bowed her head: "I came here to meet Aichi Sendou."

Nobody said anything, they just stared the idol at the door.

Kourin went to the bed. Aichi stared Kourin with confused look. He definitely hadn't expected that Kourin would personally come to visit him.

"Aichi Sendou. My sisters and me want express our deepest apologies because you got injured during our concert," Kourin said and gave the bouquet of light blue and white flowers to Aichi: "Here. These flowers are from us."

Aichi took the bouquet in his hand and watched them with somehow timid look.

"Alright, Aichi!" Naoki thought to himself while clenching his hands into fist for excitement: "Now is your chance to make Kourin's memories return!"

Finally Aichi turned to face Kourin again and said carefully: "Thank you for flowers. They are very beautiful... But who are you?"

Kai, Misaki and Naoki stared at Aichi with shocked looks. Kourin too stared speechlessly at Aichi.

"But Sendou! You know who she is!" Shingo exclaimed: "She is Kourin from Ultra Rare idol group. She has been performing in the Vanguard tournaments where you have been participated."

Aichi looked confused for a moment until he finally said: "Ah, I see."

Kourin stared at Aichi for a moment until she straightened her back and said with a little bit rude voice: "Well, it's good to know that you are alright. I didn't want to get involved in any kind of scandal. But I think I will leave now."

After saying this, Kourin turned and walked to the door.

"Thank you again for flowers!" Aichi said with friendly smile just then when Kourin had opened the door.

"You are welcome," Kourin said quietly without turning to face Aichi.

Misaki opened her mouth to say something but it was too late. Kourin had left already.

Kai, Misaki and Naoki stared at the door for a moment. Then they turned to stare Aichi with disbelieving look, without believing what they had just witnessed.

Aichi stared them with confused look: "Is something wrong?"

* * *

Kourin walked in the hospital's parking area where she had left her motorbike.

"I see," Kourin thought gloomily to herself: "Aichi Sendou doesn't even know me. I was so stupid for thinking that he would be somehow... special. Kourin, you idiot."

Kourin found her motorbike in the parking slot where she had left it. But just when she had taken the helmet in her hands, she didn't put it on her head but instead she just stood next to her motorbike...

A tear rolled over her cheek.

"Why...?" Kourin asked quietly for herself: "Why does it feel like... I had lost... somebody important...? Why...?"

* * *

Somebody observed Kourin from the other side of the driveway. A closer look showed how smirk appeared on that person's face until a passing car covered that person for seconds. And then that person had disappeared...

 **The End**

* * *

 **Okay, I know that you guys possibly hate me now. But before you send me any hatemail, please understand that this is just the end of this fanfiction, not the end of the entire trilogy. I swear that this trilogy will reach its climax this summer!**


End file.
